Project BOSS MONSTER
by spookyscaryskellyton
Summary: Project BOSS MONSTER is essential to the freedom of Monsterkind and it all depends on how strong WingDings Gaster's DETERMINATION is.


_W.D. Gaster (Head of the Royal Scientists) snapped his fingers and several hands much like his own, except surrounded by a purple hue and had an ethereal quality to it. They floated idle for a moment before twitching to life as they were sent mental commands from their owner and flew through the air to complete said commands. Two of the hands typed something into the computer that was built into the monitoring station in front of him and pressed the Enter key once they had finished and the third hand had phased into the Suspension Capsule that stood in front of the monitoring station. The hand was currently disconnecting the nodes and the IVs attached to certain parts of the vessel's body such as the head, chest and the arms as the liquid within the tube began to slowly but steadily empty itself of the fluid. The purple and blue hue within the pinpricks of light of his eye sockets increased as more magic was spent when he summoned more hands to hold the body of the vessel that had started to droop to the floor. Two of the hands that had been typing commands into the computer flew to the top of the Capsule and began to unscrew the lid that kept the LSM – DTM Formula (and any inhabitants) from escaping and making a mess. Soon enough, the lid was thrown to the side and multiple hands were lifting the vessel out of the tank where it laid limp in their grasps and Gaster finally took command._

 _Gaster's normal little pinpricks of light in his eye sockets had been snuffed out like a flame and in their place, one glowing eye that was mainly a bright purple that flashed between different shades of cyan and azure with the rare instances of gold. His hand was raised as the vessel was enveloped in a magical flame that had an azure hue to it and the hands holding the vessel disappeared in sparks of idle magic which made the vessel fall to the floor for a moment until Gaster's blue magic took their place. Gaster walked out of the incubation room, the vessel being commandeered by his magic to follow, almost giving it the imitation of life. Finally, the 2 reached the room that Gaster had desired – the operations and testing room._

 _Gaster walked into the room along with the vessel who was placed down on an examination table and the thick leather restraints were strapped on over its frame, the symbols and runes scribbled onto the belts took on a green and yellow glow. The Royal Scientist felt chills run down his spine as he stared down at the inverted heart cavity in the center of its chest – the vessel looked all too much like a Monster who had fallen down. Gaster walked over to the object with the sheet draped over it and pulled it off, revealing a miniature version of the Suspension Capsules filled with a more gel like liquid that was infused with SOUL Power and his very own magic. In the middle of it all, there was an inverted heart that glowed mostly white but the surface was covered in cracks that glowed different colors such as bright red, cyan, azure and purple. Gaster picked it up and the sounds of his shoes hitting the floor echoed throughout the room as he walked towards the somewhat lifeless body that laid on the table. Gaster could sense the magic and the DETERMINATION that pulsed within its veins alongside the blood as he placed the Capsule onto the chest of the body. For what he hoped would be one last time, Gaster summoned multiple hands that unscrewed the top and tossed it while Gaster used blue magic to fish it out, watching as the SOUL pulsed every few seconds almost like a real heart, floating just above his palms. He managed to snap himself out of his daze and remind himself why he was doing this._

 _He walked towards the vessel that looked like what an actual Human corpse, considering the fact that Monsters turn to dust upon death and didn't leave anything behind except for what assists in maintaining their physical form. Gaster loomed over the vessel and placed the SOUL which rested upon the chest as he waved his hand and a syringe flew from the cabinets on the other side of the room. The syringe was full of a bright red liquid that swirled around within its container, almost as if alive and wanting to escape the container – DETERMINATION, the same thing that gives the Humans a much greater physical presence within this plane of existence and is much more powerful than almost any other Monster of any species. Gaster made the gravity around the SOUL anchor itself to the vessel so that it didn't move as he approached it and began to press the needle of the syringe into the surface of the SOUL, at which it shuddered as if in pain or uncomfortable. With a long skeletal finger, Gaster pressed down on the plunger and the contents of the syringe were released into the core of the SOUL until the last drop of DT was emptied into the SOUL. Gaster took into account how the SOUL's surface seem to be subtly melting and quickly called upon the purple magic, transforming it into purple strings and two of the hands grabbed the strings, beginning to bound the SOUL by attaching the strings to the SOUL and then to the inside of the chest cavity. The SOUL fit perfectly within the Monster shaped SOUL with a few strands wrapped around it._

 _Gaster connected nodes to the vessel's forehead, where the heart would be located and in the middle of the SOUL, pressing a button marked 'YELLOW MAGIC' and the runes began to shift from their mix of green and yellow to the golden color almost completely overtaking the green, rare instances of it managing to flash. The nodes began to glow yellow and then promptly sent an immense shock through the vessel's body which caused it to convulse and buck against the restraints wildly, almost like it was in pain. The hands leapt through the air to attempt to hold down the body but the feedback of the yellow magic caused them to be cancelled out and disappear, leaving the body. Gaster himself, took charge and held down the vessel's body despite the electricity making its way through his own bones and while it didn't lower his HP, that didn't mean it didn't hurt._

 _The Skeletal Monster took notice of the vessel's eyes gaining white pupils and its mouth opening to take in deep breaths, momentarily standing there in shock as the vessel suddenly came alive before slamming down a hand onto the red button marked 'STOP' and the yellow magic died down. The runes and symbols scribbled onto the restraints morphed back to the hues of normal yellow and green mixing with one another as the now actually alive vessel began to take more breaths as it finally used its lungs for the first time in months. Gaster met the eyes of the vessel and inside the darkness of what was its eyes, light began to flicker wildly and ringed pupils (not too unlike the Blasters') manifested within its eyes that moved around at random to observe and take in all the new things. Suddenly, its head turned to Gaster who involuntarily took a step back when he saw scarlet suddenly flash in the pupils, making eye (socket?) contact with the vessel who simply stared back at him, silent. Gaster stepped forward hesitantly before waving his head in front of its face a few times, watching as its pupils followed the direction the hands went in. The Royal Scientist held up his hands and switched from the Aster font to the native language of the Skeletal Monsters – Hands (or WingDings),_ _ **"**_ **Can you understand me** _ **?"**_ _,sharp hand gestures that were quick and to the point much like himself, made themselves known as the garbled and static-y sounds came from his mouth. It simply made a garbled noise of confusion, it had heard him but didn't understand – Gaster had implemented the ability to speak common and Hands in its SOUL._

 _Gaster lowered his hands and sighed before grabbing a spare notebook from his inventory that had a black cover that read in Hands,_ _ **"**_ **WD GASTER** _ **"**_ _to begin writing with a pen that had appeared out of nowhere. Symbols covered the lined paper and were incomprehensible to those who didn't know but his expertise told him that the symbols had translated to:  
_

 **EXPERIMENT # 001:**

 **STATUS: SUCCESSFUL**

 **Subject BMP – SPC – AHC # 001 has been awoken after a few months within its Suspension Chamber, being pumped with tranquilizers and synthetic DT to make sure the vessel's body didn't deteriorate. They will serve as the baseline for any successors that will come in the future.**

* * *

 **SO THIS IS MY SECOND UNDERTALE STORY AND HOPEFULLY, I HAVEN'T MESSED ANYTHING UP . . . YET. PLEASE TELL ME IF I AM DOING ANYTHING WRONG.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE STORY. UNDERTALE AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO TOBY FOX.**


End file.
